


haikyuu trash aus

by onigiriplush



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, angst idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onigiriplush/pseuds/onigiriplush
Summary: things i do when im tired and im too lazy to study for an exam thats a day away
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsuro/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 1





	haikyuu trash aus

**Author's Note:**

> test

hello ! well, ive decided to post a bunch of haikyuu aus i wrote in my notebook when school was closed so pls support  
its my first time writing & posting so i accept constructive criticism in the comments :-)  
hope u guys enjoy :")


End file.
